


at night, we bloom

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, check the first note before reading btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jester and Beau have the house to themselves, and there's something they need to handle.note: yeah the title is a reference to the whole "at dawn, we plan" joke from cr1
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	at night, we bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So. You'll see the mention of bloom in this smut, and while I don't go in too deep of everything about this concept, it does come from the Moonlight Garden Manhwa (Manua? Spelling). You don't need to know too much, as I do explain the bare bones of it, but I just wanted to mention that.
> 
> Update: Call me Quinn. If you find any other smuts with that name, it's gonna be me.

Resting atop Beau's lap, Jester looked into her girlfriend's eyes. The usually bright blue pupils were muddled and dark - they were enthralled by her. It was almost cute, how Beau looked so lovingly at her. 

It was almost cute, but it wasn't really the time for that.

The tattoo that covered Beau’s mark - one she hadn’t mentioned to anyone but Jester - was in bloom. While Jester never noticed it prior to the two getting together, they shared this predicament together, where once in a blue moon, their mark would bloom and their personalities would shift...it was an embarrassing situation to explain, but when they were comfortable enough to share each other’s space in the same bed, they noticed the marks.

It truly caught Jester off-guard. For as much time they spent together before formally dating, she never noticed the diamond shape at the base of Beau’s neck, currently covered by an all-seeing jade eye. Now that the jade tattoo was imprinted on Beau’s skin, the bloom of her mark took its properties. Beau’s bloom were now jade stems and thorns, stretching across her shoulders and chest, even starting to climb up her neck. If nothing happened, Beau would be sick for a long time, and could die. It was the last thing either woman wanted. 

Leaning down, Jester pressed her lips against Beau's, inhaling at the rush of energy from the contact. Pressing the palms of her hands against the back of Beau's neck, Jester's fingers followed the jade tattoo's patterns up into the undercut that was growing out. Continuing, Jester smiled against Beau's lips and tugged at the various hair ties keeping her hair manageable in fights. 

Free from its cloth chains, the monk’s hair fell, framing her face in the dim moonlight. Jester opened her mouth to speak, only to remember that she was in the middle of kissing her girlfriend. 

"You're beautiful…" Beau trailed, pulling away from their kiss to breathe.

Resting her arms atop her girlfriend’s shoulders, Jester whispered, "You are too."

Jester leaned back down to use her forked tongue, following the path of the jade-colored bloom that ran up the sides of Beau’s neck. Despite its drawbacks, any part of the bloom was more sensitive than other areas of skin, which coaxed moans out of Beau easily. The Tiefling kissed Beau's cheek, using her hand to tilt her girlfriend's face to the side and expose her jaw, which she nipped at intermittently. When her lips reached the underside of Beau's jaw, a small sigh escaped the monk's lips.

"Beau…" Jester smiled against her skin. "are you comfortable with us…"

Jester nipped at Beau's ear.

"Of course, Jes. I wouldn’t ask anyone else, even if I was in bloom more than I am right now." Beau sighed, leaning back onto her hands.

Giggling, Jester continued to bite at her girlfriend's neck. Her fangs, bursting blood vessels beneath bloom-covered skin, elicited more involuntary moans from Beau. There were definitely going to be hickeys there tomorrow.

With ease, the duo stripped themselves of their clothes, the heat between them causing each touch to linger. Jester remained on Beau's lap, hovering just above her thighs while she kissed incessantly. The bloom continued to spread, the thorny stems stretching down the center of Beau’s front, with the patterns of small roses appearing across her brown skin.

Biting Beau's lip with the edge of her fang, Jester's tail snaked around one of Beau's thighs, its spade end moving up the sensitive skin.

While her tail lazily moved against more bloom forming on Beau’s legs, Jester kissed each thorn on the monk’s skin, nipping at Beau’s breasts. Caressing her sides, the Tiefling made sure to trail her hands closer to points that made her girlfriend sigh in pleasure, yet never quite making it there. Jester moved her hands to the bed space adjacent to Beau, kissing each muscle in her chiseled and lean form.

"Fuck, Jes, you really know how to tease me." Beau murmured, brushing Jester’s hair to one side.

Palpable panting came from both women, as they were slowly beginning to feel more aroused. Beau, in particular, could barely get a full breath in before swearing or sighing with each sensation Jester ignited across her skin. But they weren't ones to finish quickly.

The spade of Jester's tail reached the edges of Beau's folds, running its tip against the skin.

"Oh!" Jester grinned. "You're really wet."

Cupping Beau's face, Jester felt the heat in her cheeks.

"Beau...don't be embarrassed. I love it when you're wet." Jester whispered, kissing Beau's nose.

"I know I just- fuck, it's been a while since I’ve bloomed...at all or with this much-" Beau chuckled, whimpering at the spade's subtle movements. “ _ fuck _ , Jes, attention.”

"I also like it when you're sensitive." 

The spade's tip tapped Beau's clit, forcing the monk to buck her hips into Jester, coincidentally driving one of her thighs between the Tiefling's.

Jester moaned, smiling at the small bit of pride on her girlfriend's face. "Okay. Lean back."

Luckily, Beau didn’t have to lean back too far, and doing as told, lay down. Jester moved to straddle Beau's hips. She pressed a kiss against Beau's jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone, beginning a gentle trail downward, copying the bloom’s pattern. Reaching Beau's breasts, Jester took one nipple into her mouth and pleasured the other one with her hand. 

A small series of whispered obscenities spilled from Beau's lips, praising Jester's skill. The Tiefling could only continue. She made sure to let her fangs do some of the work, as whenever it dragged against the nipple or the bloom near it, Beau whimpered loudly. 

At this point, Jester felt Beau's thighs act like a vice grip against her’s, even putting pressure against her tail. Jester moved downward and ran the palm of one of her hands against Beau's toned abs, stopping above what Beau was begging for pleasure from.

"Can I?" Jester asked, a soft, but genuine tone in her voice.

"Please, Jessie, fuck…" Beau trailed her eyes shut from the overwhelming sensitivity her body was feeling.

Jester slid her hand between Beau's thighs, and felt the warmth there. Biting Beau's adonis belt, Jester sank two of her fingers into Beau, watching as the monk arched her back in pleasure.

As slowly as she could muster, Jester moved her fingers in and out of Beau, brushing against the spot that made Beau’s back arch the most. Jester's thumb massaged the area around Beau's clit, only beginning to circle closer to the bundle of nerves.

Jester kissed and bit at Beau's skin while her tail brushed against Beau's inner thighs, creating more sensations for Beau to keep up with. The bloom seemed to help more than usual - even the lightest touch of her tail made Beau twitch.

Once the pad of Jester's thumb touched Beau's clit, the monk moaned loud enough to pass through the several walls of their currently-empty Xhorhouse. Beau began to push herself against Jester's hands. She was desperate for release.

"You look so pretty right now, Beau..." Jester stated, her cheery demeanor detached from what she was doing to her girlfriend.

"Jessie, please- fuck!" Beau whimpered, the heat between her legs growing hotter and hotter.

"Okay, okay, baby." Jester bit Beau's abs once more.

Using a spell, Jester amplified her abilities, her hands becoming faster than she previously could accomplish.

Jester’s brow rose when she noticed the bloom start to grow onto Beau’s clit, and with a gentle touch, the monk in her hands moaned again, stoking an already intense heat between the Tiefling’s own legs. Beau looked completely caught up in what Jester was doing to her, and she could only blush at the sight. 

Casting a spell, Jester sped up more and more, as she used her tail and free hand to touch Beau’s breasts while her mouth bit at the thorny jade above the monk’s clit. 

“Don’t stop, fuck, please don’t stop Jes-” Beau begged, the heat emanating from her bloom state becoming stronger than before.

Curling the fingers inside of her girlfriend while biting down on the bloom and pressing on Beau’s clit, the monk came.

While her hand did hurt from how tightly Beau's thighs pressured on it, Jester couldn't help but focus on how Beau unraveled - her eyes shutting, the nigh-deafening moans, and how beautiful she looked. There almost seemed to be steam coming from her mouth from how hot she was, even if the room they were in was far from cold.

It could only remind her how wet she was, and how much she wanted to cum like Beau. She felt heat come from her own mark, and the heat between her legs was unavoidable. 

"Jes…" Beau whispered.

"Beau?" Jester responded.

The monk in question sat up and took her girlfriend’s fingers in her mouth, eyes locked on Jester’s the entire time. The Tiefling sighed involuntarily at the sight. She felt Beau’s left hand move up her thigh, her thumb brushing the apex of her legs. A moan escaped her lips.

"You're soaked." 

Looking down, Jester realized that she somehow straddled Beau's thigh while she was watching the monk cum.

"Oh my gosh-"

Beau sat up and pointed to one of the various chairs in their room. "Can you sit there? If you want to, of course."

"Of-Of course, Beau."

Jester looked at the innocuous chair, and sat on the edge, whimpering at the chill it had compared to the heat locked in her skin. Being naked, she couldn't help but feel the smooth wood against her, and now she was dripping onto it. She locked her knees together to try and resist the urge to masturbate - she knew Beau had something planned.

Feeling Beau’s gaze on her, Jester blushed harder, shutting her eyes as her girlfriend entered her space and kissed her mark, a small diamond just behind her right ear. Jester didn’t mean to moan at such a small gesture, but she couldn’t help it. She felt her bloom grow rapidly, much faster than Beau’s had - a quirk that had been with her for a while now.

Looking down at her skin, she saw the lilies grow, its pattern wild and unpredictable, but covering much of her front, even growing onto her ass.

“Beau, I’m-” Jester whispered.

The monk skipped much of the foreplay, as Jester felt Beau move onto her breasts, licking at one of her nipples as her hands pulled the Tiefling closer to the edge of the chair. Beau moved and kissed gently at each flower, her left hand attending to Jester’s nipple while the other held Jester’s ass, dragging her clipped nails against the lilies there.

“Please…” Jester trailed. “I want you.”

Beau chuckled. Jester watched as Beau got on her knees in front of her, placing hesitant hands on Jester's knees.

"May I?" she asked.

Nodding, Jester let Beau take control, spreading her legs slowly. She couldn't control the shallow breaths she let out as Beau kissed her knees and moved toward her inner thighs, her bites more gentle than Jester's. The heat between those thighs, however, only grew stronger.

Jester's tail found its way to Beau's shoulders, resting at the base of the monk's neck.

"It's okay." Beau whispered, groaning as the tail wrapped around her neck, gently squeezing.

The Tiefling saw that Beau’s bloom was fading, but she felt her own continue to wrap around her own body, ceaselessly making every disturbance in the air draw out a moan in her throat while Beau shifted. Jester placed her legs onto Beau’s shoulders, attempting to lock her knees like when she first sat down.

Jester could only whine as Beau's lips moved close, but never touched, her clit. Beau's tongue lapped her up while she continued to drip onto the chair and even onto the floor. She was close, she knew it. Her girlfriend wouldn’t have to do much, and she knew Beau knew that.

"You taste so good…" Beau complimented.

Blushing, Jester wrapped her legs around Beau's head, squeezing as Beau continued to pleasure her.

"Fuck, Beau-" Jester choked out, the sensation of Beau's tongue against her clit cutting her off.

Jester felt Beau slow down and speed up, always teasing her when she got close. Jester had a death grip on Beau, and there was a little bit of frustration from how much she was feeling, and how little release she had. In an attempt to get closer to that release, Jester pleasured herself by touching her own breasts, moaning as each brush against her nipple was accentuated by Beau’s tongue against her clit.

Beau's tongue worked wonders.

“Baby please I’m so close-” Jester moaned. “Fuck, please, Beau!”

The monk’s tongue moved faster than Jester could try to process, and the fire in her belly was burning hot. Every inch of her skin felt so sensitive, as if any touch could make her cum. Jester felt the ever building heat grow and grow until it was too much to handle, as Jester bucked her hips into Beau when the monk pressed her tongue hard enough against her clit, tightening her thigh's grip and moaning louder than Beau did. The heat radiated out from where Beau’s tongue was, with the strongest path following her bloom.

Jester felt herself get lost in every sensation, even as Beau was licking her up while she came, everything felt like too much. Loosening her tail’s grip on Beau’s neck, Jester’s eyes locked with her girlfriend, the murky blue from earlier returning as a lopsided grin graced her lips.

"I'm glad the rest of the Nein left us alone." Beau joked, moving up to kiss Jester.

Wiping her own cum off Beau's lips, Jester kissed her girlfriend. "We definitely need to do that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed. I also would appreciate kudos and comments, but because I want to remain anonymous, I won't be able to respond to your comments, but know I will be reading them (and appreciating them).


End file.
